The combination therapy of acitretin and UVB phototherapy will be superior in clincal/histopathological efficacy compared to either agent used as monotherapy. Furthermore, re-UVB may prolong remission times compared to UVB-induced clearing and-or lead to more effective maintaince treatment with occassional UVB irradiation. Furthermore we postulate that re-UVB using 312 nm UVB may be the most effective therapeutic combination.